


It Started With A Crush

by AnnaRaven



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kaidan Porn Week, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Miranda had been watching Commander Kaidan Alenko. It started with a crush, a look that lingered; it became an obsession that could only end one way...





	It Started With A Crush

It all began the day I saw him on Horizon. Before then he was just a name on a roster; the thorn in my boss’s side who’d refused to join our team, refused to believe that Shepard really was coming back from the dead. When he and Shepard finally met on that harsh, dusty planet, the scent of blood and dirt and eezo thick in the air, I could feel the tension running between them. They exchanged some harsh words and I rolled my eyes at Alenko’s stubbornness, even as I admired how tenaciously he clung to his principles. I could admire that about him, even if I thought he was wrong. I could also admire the fire dancing in his dark eyes; the way every emotion flickered across his handsome face; the broadness of his shoulders against the trimness of his waist; the curves of his ass as he turned to walk away. I thought about him later, alone in my bed, and when my fingers began to explore my arousal it was Alenko’s face I saw, not Shepard’s.

I saw him again a little while later on the Citadel, browsing a weapons catalogue on the Presidium. I watched him for a while, followed him on a whim. I saw how polite he was to everyone, how he moved to avoid walking into people rather than expecting them to move for him like Shepard did. It was fascinating watching this muscular, attractive guy in uniform walk unnoticed among the crowds, holding himself back consciously from the spotlight. Walking with Shepard was like trailing after a comet, all heat and light and noise, attracting attention wherever we went. Alenko was the opposite; I wondered exactly what had made him that way. And to be honest with myself for a moment, I found it enticing in a way that aroused and excited me. I began to wonder what it would take to crack that calm, polite façade; I began to imagine what wild animal I might unleash if I ever got him into my bed. It became something close to an obsession – ridiculous really, given that we’d never even spoken. But I began doing a little more research beyond the bare facts that I already knew about him, craving every detail I could find. I was thrilled to find a whole host of extranet sights devoted to him and his physical attributes; apparently not everyone in the galaxy had failed to notice him. Whenever I masturbated after that, it was usually to the thought of him.

The next time I saw him was also on the Citadel. He saw Shepard first, his eyes skipping over me but lingering enough to make me smile. The two of them got into an argument, predictably, and after Shepard stormed off I went to Kaidan. I asked him to give Shepard some space and time to adjust, reminding him of everything his former commander had been through. He turned his anger on me, then; I felt it like a caress on my skin. He railed at me for bringing Shepard back ‘like this’, asked me what I thought gave me the right, questioned whether I’d done anything ‘unethical’ or implanted a control device. He even asked whether it was really Shepard he’d just been speaking to or if it was a clone. He was so fired up, ruffled, delicious; I had to make a conscious effort not to touch him. But disturbingly, his anger and hurt also made me feel a sliver of guilt as I really questioned for the first time whether we’d done the right thing. I told myself his opinion didn’t matter; that my head knew better than my heart. I wasn’t especially convinced.

One evening on Illium, some months later, I saw him again in a seedy little bar tucked away where the tourists never ventured. He was drinking whisky, refusing every offer for company, silent and pensive and so _fucking_ sexy. I knew I had to talk to him again; I either had to have him, or purge the idea of him from my head once and for all.  He started to brush me off like he had all the others, but then he looked again with narrowed eyes.

_Oh, it’s you. Still working for Cerberus?_ he said, raspy and deep; he made it sound like an insult.

_I am. Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, does it?_ I asked, leaning a little closer.

_I don’t make friends with terrorists_ , he said coldly.

_Fair enough,_ I nodded, and let my breasts brush against his arm. _But would you fuck one?_

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, exactly, relying on my looks and my wits to get me through, just like always. He visibly wavered, his eyes skating over my body and my face. I tensed, waiting for the rejection. But then his brows drew down and he said, rough and urgent, _Why the fuck not?_

He had a room upstairs, and I didn’t stop to ask why he wasn’t staying in an Alliance quarterhouse. The door closed behind us and Alenko pressed me against it, his mouth delightfully firm and demanding against mine. Our teeth clashed, tongues sliding together. I tightened my fingers in his thick black hair then moved them along his strong shoulders and down to start unfastening his shirt. His hands explored my form-fitting dress, running over my waist and ass before settling on my breasts. My nipples were hard already and he circled his palms over them; the friction made me shiver. His shirt fell open and my greedy hands smoothed over his muscled body, enjoying his defined abs and hard pecs before sliding the shirt over his shoulders to drop to the floor. His fingers crept down my body to grasp the hem of my dress and pull it up, over my head. He took a long, slow look at me, his eyes dark and unreadable.

_You know how beautiful you are, don’t you_ , he said, and it wasn’t a question.

_Yes_ , I replied, winding my arms around his neck.

_But does anyone ever see past that?_ he asked.

My breath caught. _Not often_ , I said, and my tone wasn’t as casual and breezy as I’d have liked.

_Their loss,_ he said, and when he kissed me again I was shocked by the swelling, surging desire that rushed through my body. This was new, and I wasn’t entirely in control any more, and I liked it more than I wanted to.

His hands coasted over my skin, leaving goosebumps behind, and I wanted to touch him everywhere, body and soul. I roughly unfastened his belt and pants, shoving them down and out of the way, my back still up against the door.

He gasped as my lips moved down his throat, fumbling to unfasten my bra and discard it at our feet. He cupped my breasts, squeezing with his rough palms as his thumbs rubbed across my nipples. The fingers of one hand dipped into my panties to skim across my hot, wet centre and I cried out, muffled against his skin, pleased by his boldness. He increased the pressure, moving his lips to my breast, his tongue flicking and circling the aching nipple. I let my head fall back against the door, eyes closing; I wanted to watch, but I was hurtling towards the edge already and I knew it would tip me over to see the things his tongue was doing. His fingers slid inside me, pumping gently, while his palm rubbed back and forth across my clit. He was exactly as skilled and confident as I’d imagine him to be; it was exciting, exhilarating. When he bit down on my nipple, I cried out his name and my hips jerked reflexively against his hand while I rode out a brief but intense orgasm.

_I like the sound of my name in your mouth,_ he said hoarsely, his eyes filled with promises. _Good thing I’m not close to done with you yet._

He pulled my panties down and knelt to help me step out of them. Then he pulled me gently away from the door and kissed me again, all the time leading me on shaky legs towards the bed. When the back of his legs touched the mattress I pushed on his shoulders to make him sit and then lowered myself onto his lap, his erection nestled among my hot folds. I grasped his face in both hands and kissed him again, hard and deep, wriggling on his lap until he moaned. His fingers tightened on my hips and I relished the bruising pain of it.

Without a word I raised up on my knees and gripped his hard cock in one fist, touching the tip to my entrance. An intense need filled me as I slid down onto him, slowly but steadily, taking him in inch by glorious inch. Everything else faded out; all I could process was the slide of his cock inside me as I rocked back and forward, the delicious friction of his curls against my clit, the scrape of my sensitive nipples against his hair-dusted chest. His hands were on my ass, guiding me, and the lust in his eyes intensified everything even more. Then one clever thumb found its way to my clit and started rubbing slow circles over it. Everything inside me was tensing into a knot, tighter and tighter, aching to be released. His tethered groans and the look on his face as he watched me made me feel sexier than I ever had before; it was intoxicating, like he was seeing _me_ and not the perfect facsimile that the world saw. Then he threw his head back and gasped my name in that amazing, breathless voice, and the knot inside me came spectacularly undone.

My inner muscles clenched around his rigid length and a rippling wave of elation raced through me in an ascending spiral that sent shivers up my spine. I rocked against him, breath coming in sharp gasps, riding out every ebb and eddy of pleasure; my hands on his shoulder were like an anchor in a storm. He was watching me, smiling softly, and still so very hard inside me. I leaned into him, heart racing and blood thumping. My head came to rest on his shoulder and he put his arms around me, rolling us over so that we were tucked together on the hard mattress.

_You look so sexy when you come,_ he said into my ear, biting on the lobe, and I shuddered with delight.

_You haven’t come yet,_ I murmured.

_Not yet,_ he said. _Turn over._

It was a thrill to know that he wasn't done with me, but no lover had ever made me come more than twice. Still, I thought if anyone could it would be him, so I did as he asked and rose to my hands and knees. He entered me again without hesitating, and I sighed happily. He leaned over me, his chest pressed to my back; one hand supported his weight on the bed and the other began tracing soft circles over my aching clit. His mouth worked along my back, my shoulder, until it rested by my ear.

_I’ve wanted to take you like this for a long time_ , he said, _ever since that day you confronted me on the Citadel_. His voice was low and heavy, his breath hitching. His words, his thrusts, the play of his fingers on my body, were fuel on the fire and I laughed breathlessly when I felt the tightening build of yet another orgasm low down in my belly.

His hips sped up a touch. _That day you confronted me on the Citadel, I imagined taking you down the nearest alleyway and fucking you over a crate._

A bolt of electricity shot straight to my clit. I’d hoped this naughty, dirty side of him was in there somewhere and it was intensely satisfying to have brought it out.  _What else?_ I gasped.  _What else do you think about me?_

He had found a rhythm now, deep and smooth, building my pleasure with his dick and his fingers. _I think about leading you into a dark corner in Purgatory and fucking you with my fingers. I wonder what noises you'd make if I laid you out and ate your pussy until you came. I imagine you coming into the shower with me, wet and slippery all over, kneeling on the floor and sucking my dick while you finger yourself._

_Fuck, I can’t…I’m going to come_ , I said, my voice weak from sensory overload.

_You’re going to come hard,_ Kaidan gasped into my ear, _the way I do when I imagine fucking your mouth._

My arms were shaky and my breathing laboured, exhaustion creeping in, but my orgasm was so close, hovering just beyond reach.

_Oh fuck_ , he groaned and slapped my ass twice in quick succession. The stinging pain and the lust in his voice joined with the sliding hardness inside me and the pressure of his fingers on my clit to send me slipping into orgasm. I practically sobbed with relief and pleasure as my muscles clenched hard around Kaidan's cock, bordering on painful but _so good_. Kaidan cried out my name and gave two, three, four more thrusts before going still.

We fell onto the bed in a tangle of weakened, sweat-slicked limbs. A strand of my hair was stuck to my face, tickling my mouth, but I couldn’t summon the will to lift a hand and move it. My pulse was racing and I could feel Kaidan’s heartbeat strong against my back.

Eventually, centuries later, he pulled away from me and rolled me gently onto my back. His smile was sated, relaxed, and I stretched contentedly. Satisfaction wrapped thick and cosy around my body; I’d set my sights on the handsome commander and I’d got him, and it was better even than I’d thought. _And now that I’ve had him, I can move on and put him out of my head._

But then he leaned down and kissed me softly, slowly. _Stay with me_ , he said against my mouth. He’d turned caring and gentle, the roughness from earlier replaced by a vulnerability that tugged at my heart.

_I can’t,_ I told him regretfully, sighing as he tucked the soft covers over our cooling bodies. _I have to report in, we’re leaving in a few hours._

_Just a little longer_ , he said, nestling his face into my hair.

_Fine_ , I sighed, as though I had any choice in the matter when he was wrapping me up so completely in his arms and his warmth and his scent.

Shepard was furious when I was late back to the Normandy, but the anger rolled off me without touching me. I was sore all that day, and the discomfort kept tugging my thoughts back to the man who’d made me feel that way; who’d made me come harder than I had for too long; who’d begun to burrow his way into my heart despite my better judgement.

When Alenko's message popped into my personal inbox, I almost deleted it without reading it. Bedding him had been about purging him from my head, using his body to bring me satisfaction, proving to myself that I could have him if I wanted him.

But I didn’t delete it. I opened it, replied to it, read it again later and smiled to myself.

Maybe sometimes my heart knew better than my head after all. 


End file.
